Comment battre les joueurs IA
Introduction Cette page est destinée aux utilisateurs non expérimentés afin de décrire des statégies de base et ne décrit pas le fonctionnement du jeu. Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas d'adapter votre stratégie au contexte... Lisez donc également le Manuel sur ce site. Cette page est en cours de traduction. Comment lancer le serveur ? Pour bien démarrer avec le jeu, ouvrir deux terminaux. Taper dans l'un des deux 'civserver' ou './ser' si vous êtes dans le dossier source. Dans l'autre terminal, taper 'civclient' ou './civ' et se connecter au server. Dans la console du serveur, taper 'start'. La partie débute alors avec un seul joueur, sans IA, mis à part quelques barbares. En win32, Le serveur est intégré au client, il suffit donc de lancer le client et de démarer une partie. Pour jouer contre des joueurs IA, taper 'set aifill 5' avant 'start'. Ainsi vous vous trouverez face à 4 autres joueurs controlés pas l'AI. Il y a une autre option qui est la 'Méthode utilisée pour générer la carte' (generator). Cette option permet de choisir le type de carte et les positions de départ de chaques joueurs. Pour un début plus aisé, il est préférable de paramétrer la 'Méthode utilisée pour générer la carte' à 2 ou 3. La valeur 2 permet de placer tous les joueurs sur un continent unique, et la valeur 3 permet de placer chaque joueurs sur une ile différente. Niveaux d'Inteligence Artificielle Au début il y avait 3 niveaux d'Intelligence Artificielle (IA): - Facile - Normal - Difficile Dans les nouvelles versions de Freeciv, Freeciv 2.0, des niveaux supplémentaires IA sont apparus. Par exemple: - Novice, depuis la version 2.0.0, qui handicape sévèrement les joueurs IA. - Experimental Quoi qu'il en soit, le niveau par défaut est novice. Expansion L'une des choses essentielles d'une partie est la surface de terrain qu'une civilisation contrôle. Plus de terres signifie plus de population, plus de ressources et plus de commerce. La première chose à faire est donc de construire le plus de colons possible pour fonder de nouvelles villes. Puis utilisez ces nouvelles villes pour construire de nouveaux colons. Vous pouvez utiliser des listes de production pour construire un défenseur dans chaque ville puis pour produire des colons. Les meilleurs emplacements pour fonder une ville sont près des cases spéciales. Les villes utilisent les cases autour d'elles ( un carré de 5*5 sans les coins, avec la ville au centre ) et la case sur laquelle elles se situent pour produire de la nourriture, de la monnaie et du commerce. Les meilleurs emplacements pour fonder de nouvelles villes sont donc ceux où des cases spéciales tombent à l'intérieur d'un rayon de 2 cases à partir de la ville. Par ailleurs, les cases les plus intéressantes pour une croissance rapide sont les Baleines et les Poissons, qui sont des cases d'océan. Placer vos villes au bord de l'océan va permettre à votre ville de croître aussi vite que possible, et vous permettra de bâtir par la suite un Port pour augmenter encore la production de nourriture. Essayez de ne pas laisser de cases inutilisées entre les villes, et créez autant de villes que nécessaire pour remplir l'intégralité du terrain. Fondez donc des villes, même s'il n'y a pas de case spéciales à proximité. Vous pourrez améliorer le terrain plus tard grâce aux avancées technologiques, et adapter le terrain pour mieux répondre aux besoins de vos villes. Lorsque vous construisez des villes le long des frontières de votre empire, ou à des endroits où vous savez qu'il y aura des attaques, il est intéressant de fonder la ville sur une case de terrain qui possède un avantage de défense. Localiser des villes sur des cases avec avantage défensif telles que les collines apporte à toute unité militaire fortifiée dans la ville un bonus de défense. Cependant, ne positionnez pas une ville sur une colline si cela implique de perdre des cases spéciales ; il vaut mieux envoyer plus d'unités pour défendre la ville par la suite. Continuez à fonder des villes jusqu'à ce que vous soyez entouré par vos opposants. Envoyez ensuite des « gardes du corps » (unités défensives) avec vos colons pour voler du terrain à vos opposant, simplement en fondant de nouvelles villes à l'intérieur de leur « frontières ». Ou vous pouvez continuer à construire de nouveaux colons dans vos villes frontalières, en les envoyant sur de nouveaux territoires non conquis. Vous pouvez envoyer des colons vers des contrées non possédées par vos opposants, vous pouvez envoyer des colons explorer de nouvelles îles à bord de trirèmes ou de caravelles, ou vous pouvez utiliser vos colons pour irriguer et améliorer votre territoire natal. Quand vous avez fini votre expansion parce que vous ne pouvez plus fonder de nouvelles villes sans entrecroiser les rayons des villes, vous devez laisser vos villes grossir. Pour se faire, arrêtez de produire des colons, et produisez plutôt des unités militaires et envoyez les aux frontières de votre nation. Vous pourrez alors les utiliser pour protéger vos frontières ou pour attaquer vos ennemis. Utilisez les colons restant pour améliorer le terrain dans le rayon de vos villes. Vous pouvez aussi construire des caravanes pour établir des routes commerciales, ou construisez des merveilles qui pourront apporter des bonus très bénéfiques à votre nation, de manière militaire, culturelle ou technologique. Vous devez toujours vous étendre, que ce soit en fondant de nouvelles villes ou par la conquète. Pour combler les trous entre les villes conquises, vous devez faire construire par vos villes de nouveaux colons. Vous pouvez alors produire des colons dans les villes qui ne peuvent grossir parce qu'elles ont besoin d'un acqueduc ou des systèmes de salubrité. Ainsi, vous obtiendrez de nouveaux colons sans perte de population. Gouvernements Il existe quatre types de gouvernements que vous pouvez vouloir rechercher : monarchie, république, communisme et démocratie. Monarchie et communisme sont les plus utile en temps de guerre, tandis que république et démocratie sont plus adaptés dans un contexte pacifique. Le jeu commence avec despotisme. Monarchie ou république doivent être l'un des premiers buts en termes de recherche. Passez sous l'un de ses gouvernement dès que vous l'aurez découvert. Avec despotisme, la corruption est très importante et vous fera perdre une bonne partie des revenus des villes éloignées de la capitale. En entourant votre capitale de villes proches (2-3 cases de distances), vous maximiserez l'apport scientifique de votre empire. Une fois sous monarchie ou communisme, chaque ville supportera 3 unités gratuitement (ne consommera pas le point de production à chaque tour) et les unités militaires ne causent pas de mécontentement. Ceci explique pourquoi ces type de gouvernement sont très adaptés à une conduite belliqueuse. Sous république ou démocratie, chaque unité nécessite 1 point de production par tour. chaque unité militaire hors de la ville causera du mécontentement pouvant entraîner une révolte - dans ce cas, la ville ne produira plus rien jusqu'à ce que la révolte soit matée en ajoutant des artistes ou en augmentant les taxes de luxe. Faire la guerre sous ce type de gouvernement est cher et peu productif. D'un autre coté, ces gouvernements sont très adaptés pour des économies basés sur le commerce. Contrairement aux autres, ils apporte des bonus sur le commerce. Avec ces types de gouvernements, vos villes grandiront plus vite grâce au journées "we love the president" (+1 de population à chaque tour). Entre république et démocratie, la principale différence vient du fait que contrairement à république, démocratie ne souffre d'aucune corruption. En démocratie, les villes et unités sont difficilement corruptibles mais les citoyens sont plus prompt à la révolte en temps de guerre (due au unités militaires hors de leur ville). Améliorations de Terrain L'amélioration de Terrain doit être effectuée alors que vous êtes toujours dans une phase d'expansion territoriale. Il est nécessaire d'interconnecter vos villes le plus vite possible, et d'envoyer des unités militaires vers vos villes frontalières afin d'engager les hostilités. Vous aurez également besoin d'entrer en communication avec d'autres civilisations pour établir des routes commerciales. Pour ce faire, vous devez construire des routes entre villes avec des Colons et/ou Travailleurs/Ingénieurs. Les routes (sur plaines, praires ou désert)vous fournissent des bonus de commerce qui augmentent votre revenu. Attention cependant : les routes facilitent la pénétration de vos adversaires, dans la mesure où il peuvent également profiter du bonus de mouvement qu'elles procurent pour leurs unités militaires. Conservez quelques unités d'attaque et de défense aux alentours pour vous protéger d'une invasion. Pour faire grossir vos villes, irriguez et construisez des routes dans les plaines. En premier les plaines : cela vous donnera de la nourriture, des unités de production et du commerce (2/1/1). C'est grâce à cette production que vous serez en mesure de contrer plus efficacement les attaques ennemies (IA) via plus d'unités défensives stationnées dans chaque ville. Améliorez ensuite les prairies (routes et irrigation) ainsi que les collines et les montagnes (via des mines) + routes également sur les collines et les montagnes. Les bonus défensifs sont bons sur les montagnes, ce qui en fait un lieu idéal de stationnement défensif pour vos troupes. Keep in mind that if you place a worker of a city on a hill or mountain tile, this will slow down or stop the growth of the city. The AI does not do a very good job of managing this aspect of city growth, and therefore it is to your advantage to grow your cities first by irrigating and roading the plains and grassland tiles, then concentrate on increasing the production of the hills and mountain tiles within your city radius. This is why the production/wonder cities of the AI players are usually small cities. It's always better to have a city of size 8 and production 15 than the same city with size 3 and production 7. If you build a Harbor in a coastal city the default routine of the game will choose the ocean tile for the citizens within your city to work instead of the irrigated tiles. You will lose the production of the irrigated tiles by allowing the computer to auto-manage your citizen work orders so rearrange worker orders of the citizens within your cities manually. When you discover Railroad you can railroad the entire countryside. Try to connect all your cities with rails as a first priority. Specifically concentrate on railroading the (mined) mountains and hills because these tiles will gain bonuses in production while river tiles will gain bonuses in trade. Because the AI does not adequately understand the concept of supply lines, you can exploit this tactic to gain an edge over the AI. The supply lines of the roads and rails that connect your high production cities to the front lines are important. Normally, your high production cities will be near hills and mountains, but not near the border lines of your civilisation. Therefore, you must move your units to the front lines. Being able to get a newly produced military unit to the front lines in one turn using rails is significantly better than getting the same unit to the front lines in 10 turns! The AI doesn't understand this concept at this stage of the Freeciv development, so AI units will take longer to arrive at their front lines than your units if you employ the building of roads and rails to connect your cities. Exploit the weakness of the AI. The AI doesn't know about strategic cities and connected cities. To attack a civilisation that occupies two peninsulas connected by a land pass you can conquerer the cities that connect the enemies empire in this “choke point.” The AI doesn't understand that these cities are strategic to connect and protect the empire, and therefore will not be as concerned about protecting them differently than other cities as a human player would. Concentrate all your forces in the attack and subsequent fortification of these fallen enemy cities so that you can conquer one half of the enemy's empire, and then the other half. Later on the game, you can and must upgrade your workers to engineers to take advantage of their improved capabilities. They can transform the terrain. Especially try to research for 'Explosives' if some AI has build the Pyramids, which places a granary for free on each city, that way you can reduce the difference in city growth. Commerce Le commerce est un élément important du jeu. Il représente le niveau de richesse de votre civilisation. Un grand empire génère d'importants flux commerciaux, par conséquent est riche et puissant. Chaque tour, le commerce de votre civilisation est répartie entre les produits de luxe, la science et les impots. Cette répartition peut être modifiée dans la fenetre impôts (gouvernement puis impôts ou raccourcit touche Maj + T ). Le niveau de commerce que votre civilisation obtient vient du commerce généré par les cases exploitées par vos villes et du commerce des routes commerciales qu'elles ont. Le commerce peut être augmenté en construisant des routes sur les cases exploitées par une ville (surtout si c'est une case de plaine ou de prairie). Dans un stade plus avancé du jeu une fois la technologie chemin de fer découverte on peut augmenter le commerce généré par les cases de rivière en construisant un chemin de fer dessus. Vous pouvez obtenir plus de commerce en ouvrant des routes commerciales entre les villes. Il est plus sur de créer des routes commerciales entre vos villes et/ou celles de vos alliés. Si vous le faites avec les villes de vos ennemis vous leur donnez aussi du commerce. Pour ouvrir une route commerciale il suffit faire construire à une ville une caravane une fois la technologie commerce découverte puis d'amener la caravane à la ville désirée. Les routes commerciales les plus lucratives, celles qui génère le plus de commerce, sont entre les villes les plus grandes, les plus éloignées, celles sur différentes îles et différents continents. Quand vous créer une route commerciale vous recevez un certain montant d'or. Ceci vous aidera à batir des batiments, des unités, des merveilles mais l'effet le plus interessant est que ça généra du commerce en plus chaque tour. Ceci est très interessant pour accelerer votre recherche scientifique. Donc pensez à ne pas négliger la création de routes commerciales entre les villes qui sont aux extremités de votre empire. Rappellez vous aussi que chaque ville n'a que jusqu'a 4 routes commerciales de possibles, donc établissez vos routes commerciales en conséquence. Quand les villes croissent, les routes commerciales donnent plus de taxes. Donc faites croitre vos villes et votre niveau de commerce augmentera en conséquence. Les joueurs AI n'établissent que rarement des routes commerciales, donc leur commerce sera presque toujours plus bas que le votre. Les joueurs IA ne savent pas comment augmenter leur commerce quand ils ont besoin de produits de luxe. Vous, vous savez maintenant qu'il suffit d'ouvrir des routes commerciales. Vous pouvez aussi exploiter faire exploiter les cases d'océans au lieu des cases terrestres si vous voulez plus de commerce. ( ces cases si elles sont exploitées génèrent 2 en commerce, une case sans route 0, avec route sans bonus particulier un seul). Guerre Défense Quand vous rencontrez une civilisation controlée par l'IA pour la première fois, vous serez par défaut directement en guerre. Par conséquent les joueurs IA vont avoir une stratégie hostile après vous avoir rencontré. Ceci veut dire que l'IA va construire des casernes pour produire directement des unités vétérantes plus puissantes que des unités normales et des unités d'attaque pour vous attaquer. Vous devrez donc vous prémunir contre ces attaques des joueurs IA. Comment ? En choisant de fonder vos villes exposées sur une case colline ou foret pour profiter des bonus de défenses du terrain. En procédant ainsi vos unités auront un champs de bataille plus favorable, donc plus de chance de survivre et en survivant peut être qu'elles deviendront vétérantes si elles ne sont que normale. Pour une défense plus efficace veillez à placer si possible des unités vétérantes pour proteger vos villes explosées. Ceci rendra la tache de vos adversaire plus difficile s'ils vous attaquent. Ceci peut même les décourager mais maintenez votre vigilance. Pour cela n'hésitez pas à utiliser une voir plusieurs villes très productives en fabrique d'unites vétérantes et d'envoyer ces unités proteger vos villes menacées (villes frontières, capitale). Pensez aussi à remplacer vos unités défensives obselètes dès que vous découvrez les technologies permettant de les remplacer. Si vous avez les moyens vous pouvez les moderniser moyennant une certaine quantité d'or. Sinon vous pouvez les dissoudres dans une villes et récupérer ainsi quelques boucliers qui permettront d'accélérer votre production d'unités plus modernes. Il est important d'avoir des unités défensives modernes pour défendre vos villes exposées. Car l'IA est omniciente et voir ce que vous avez comme unité pour défendre vos villes. Si l'IA voit que vos défenses sont trop solides, qu'il ne pourra pas gagner facilement, il n'attaquera pas votre ville, cherchera s'il peut attaquer une autre ville, idéalement un autre joueur à attaquer et vous laissera tranquille. Les meilleures unités défensives sont le Phalange, le Piquier, le Mousquetaire, le Fusilier et l'Infanterie Mécanisée. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser les Marines et les Chasseurs Alpins mais il vaut mieux les utiliser en exploitant leur capacités spéciales. (l'attaque amphibie pour les Marines, et leur grande mobilité pour les chasseurs alpins. Une autre chose que vous pouvez faire pour avoir une bonne défense est de batir des remparts dans votre capitale et dans les villes frontalières. Il est aussi particulièrement recommandé de batir des remparts dans les villes qui ont des merveilles. Les IA accorderont plus d'importance à la capture de ces villes que les autres villes. En outre c'est une bonne chose de batir des casernes dans vos villes frontalières, en cas de neccessité il est mieux de contruire en urgence une unité vétérante qu'une unité normale. A un stade plus avancé du jeu batir des remparts dans vos villes cotières pourra être doublement utile. En permettant de mieux résister aux attaques maritimes et celles d'unitées débarquant de la mer sur votre territoire. Enfin dès que quelqu'un peut construire un bateau en fer (patrouilleur, croiseur, destroyer) batissez les défenses cotières afin de vos proteger contre les attaques des unitées navales. C'est aussi une bonne idée que d'envoyer des unitées attaquantes dans vos villes frontières afin de les envoyer contre les assaillants, ceci aussi bien que d'en avoir pour le même role à l'interieur de votre territoire. La meilleure défense est souvent l'attaque. Afin de vous protéger contre les diplomates ennemis vous pouvez construire et envoyez des diplomates dans vos villes frontières. Avoir des diplomates positionnés ainsi, consacrés au contre espionnage peu être très utile, ça vous assurera une protection contre les diplomates faisant de l'espionnage, soudoyant vos unités, vos villes ou volant vos technologies. Cependant sachez qu'en mode facile l'IA ne construira pas de diplomate pour ce but. Tirez en avantage. Attention au double mouvement des IA quand elle attaques vos villes. Ceci arrive quand l'IA fait débarquer une unité depuis la mer (d'un tirème, d'une caravelle, d'un gallion, d'un transport) à la fin du tour pour attaquer dès le début du tour suivant sans que le joueur humain n'ai le temps de réagir. Ceci peut surprendre et être très frustrant. Probablement fini avec la vesion 2.0 de freeciv. Attaque Pour attaquer une ville d'une autre civilisation, essayez d'utiliser les unités technologiquement la plus avancées possible. Si ces unités sont aussi des unités vétérantes, vos unités seront plus à même de survivre et de conquérir la ville. Notez que sur la carte principale, vous pouvez aussi voir votre chance de gagner contre une autre unité en cliquant sur cette unité en ayant votre propre unité active. You can not conquer a city sending a lone unit to a city. This is a waste of resources. You must build an army with both defensive and aggressive units, using the aggressive units to attack the cities and its defenders, and your defensive units to protect the attacking units and later to fortify in the conquered city. If you don't do this the AI will counter-attack and liberate the city, and then steal a technology advance (if you have more than the AI) in the process. Also, it's good to know that the Horseman, Chariot, Knights, Dragoons, Cavalry and Armor are good to attack cities without city walls. These units are fast units and are useful in killing enemy units that invade your terrain. To attack cities with walls you will need strong units like Archers, Catapults, Cannons, Artillery and Howitzers. In fact, you can check which unit type is best to build in the worklist Tab of the City Window. In the Info Column you have for each available item a short description of its properties (Attack, Defense, Movement). Just choose the best attack unit to build. If you have a unit with equal attack strength as another with more movement points, it is best to build the faster unit as it will provide your army with more flexibility in dealing with situations as they arise. And of course, always attack the weakest civilisation with the least amount of technology first. You can use diplomats to establish embassies with other civilisations so that you can investigate its cities and plan your attack strategy in addition to viewing the enemy units that are visible to you. Do not attack a city that you can't conquer because your technological advances are not sufficient enough to provide you with adequate attack units. Instead, simply send some diplomats to incite a revolt or sabotage the city. Exploit AI weaknesses. The AI is vulnerable to coordinated mass attacks. When the AI sees that is being attacked, it will build defensive units instead of aggressive units. Therefore, if you send an army of 10 Howitzers into enemy territory it will be easier to conquer the AI than if you had only sent in a few Howitzers at a time. A very useful strategy is to attack with Howitzers only once, and return to your conquered city to recover the hit points lost during battle. You will be able to do it if the distance between the cities is small and there is a road or railroad path that connects them. Always try to conquer a city in 1 turn. The AI can attack in the next turn and kill all your units if you do not conquer in one turn. Use Naval and Air units to soften up a city or stack of units before attacking with ground units. Always attack with full move points. Having only a partial movement point counts against attack strength. Another trick is that the AI does not use it's units in a planned two or more turn counter-attack, per se. If there are Knights or Alpine Troops in a city, they will not attack an Armor unit that is 2 tiles away if they are defending the city. If you want to attack a city, place your fast units 2 tiles away and the AI will not attack you!! This also works for Diplomat units. When there are combats, the units get damaged and so are unable to survive to enemy attacks another time. Then you have to send the damaged units to a friendly city - owned or allied - for them to recover its health and its hit points. Also after an attack they could become veterans if they were not, so a good player will always try to recover the hit points of the damaged veteran units. Also remember to use the production of the fallen enemy cities to support the up keep of your attack units. Under Monarchy or Communism its very easy, just use the 3 free units of each city to support your army. Under Democracy or Republic is not so easy, but you can try it because its even more effective. That way you can use the production of your enemies to go against them! Barbares Barbarians can be turned off ( 'set barbarians 0' on the server console). If you leave huge masses of unexplored land or unsettled land, barbarians will appear randomly. They will appear in the form of stacks of barbarian units on ground tiles or on sea tiles - the sea raiders!!! Barbarians are AI controlled, but they are considered a special player. Barbarians only build aggressive units and send them to attack your cities without any defensive unit backup. To liberate your fallen cities, just build an army of fast attackers - Knights or Dragoons - and attack your former cities. Barbarians will almost never build defensive units within a conquered city, so it is relatively easy to reconquer a barbarian controlled city. La guerre sous différents gouvernements There are differences in the level of unhappiness that the military units cause under different types of government. The best government to wage war with is Communism. Under Communism and Monarchy, military units outside a city do not cause unhappiness, and you have limited martial law. Military units in a city reduce unhappiness, and up to 3 units can be used to keep citizens content. A side benefit of using military units to constrain citizen unhappiness is that you won't have to build as many Coliseums or Cathedrals to keep the people content. Under a Republic or Democracy, each military unit outside a city causes unhappiness. You will have to increase the luxury rate of your empire - which will cost you money or science - or you will have to build improvements in your cities to increase citizen happiness. Another thing to keep in mind, is that military units are not free. They cost shields to build and maintain. You must use 1 production point - 1 shield - to upkeep a unit each turn. Therefore, the units already produced by your civilisation reduce the capacity to generate new ones or to build new improvements. Under Monarchy or Communism you can upkeep 3 military units for free in each city. This is very useful because you can use the defensive military units to impose martial law and defend the city, and you can produce military units in your high production cities, send them to the destination city, and assign the unit to the new home city to increase the defense and happiness of the destination city freeing up the production point used to support that unit for further production in the high production city. This way you will maximise your production amongst all of your cities. Under a Republic or Democracy you have to support the upkeep of each military unit. Therefore, only produce the necessary units when you want a defender for a known threat because most attacks will not be a complete surprise. Diplomates & Espions Here, we will not talk about Diplomacy. Currently the AI has no diplomacy - Freeciv 2.0 will have it -. With a diplomat you can do mainly hostile actions against other players. With a diplomat you can bribe an enemy unit. To do it try to enter its square and choose the bribe option. Only try to bribe technology superior units that yours - if you have enough cash -, if this is not the case just kill it. You can also try to bribe the settlers and engineers that you find when you are invading enemy territory. That way you can improve the new terrain with the AI units. You can establish a embassy with another player. Just take the diplomat to an enemy city, try to enter it and choose 'Make Embassy' from the actions dialog that pops up. Having an embassy with another player, means that you know which technology he has. This is useful if you want to attack that civilisation. Also, you can see its currently researched technology and its goal. With a city you can also do all the following activities: investigate a city of an opponent or ally, sabotage a city, steal technology, incite revolt of that city and take ownership. When you research Espionage you will be able to build Spies, and upgrade your diplomats. The spies are faster than diplomats, and often they survive to its missions in enemy territory. They can also poison a city, sabotage units and choose the tech they're trying to steal or the component of the city they're trying to sabotage. The current AI in Freeciv 1.14.0 is not able to attack you with diplomats, but will build defensive diplomats in border cities. The next version will be able to send diplomat against you to do some hostile action. In Freeciv 2.0.0 beta 7 Diplomats can be used to incite revolt in allied cities (a great way to get more cities from an AI ally who persists in settling your island) In Freeciv 2.0.0 Diplomats actions may "cause an incident", reducing your reputation. Technologie In general, you want to be ahead of all other civilisations technologically. Note however that it is sometimes only necessary to have the right techs, not necessarily all of the techs. You can steal technologies by capturing enemy cities when the enemy has technological advances that you do not, or techs can be stolen by diplomats using the “Steal Technology” command. Technology is one of the most important variables in the game of Freeciv. If you're the most productive civilisation, but you are last in technology you will end up being killed. A huge army of Warriors can't stand up to a veteran Cavalry. If you see that you're in the lead technologically and need money for buying City Walls, Coastal Defenses, or other improvements, stop researching and generate money; however don't do it for a long period of time as you still want to maintain your technological superiority. The strategy in choosing the long term objectives for developing technology differ whether you are alone on an island or on a continent surrounded with enemies. When you're alone in an island you can research attack technologies first and then defensive technologies. You must research technologies to build naval units as a priority (Automobile, Combustion, Steel, Magnetism, Navigation, Map Making) and naval defenses (Metallurgy). You must also develop technologies for ground units, however this is not as important as the ability to move your ground units across the expanses of ocean that separate you from the other civ's. The most successful strategy in this scenario is going for Republic, Map Making, Horseback, Magnetism, and Steam Engine. If you are in a continent with enemies, it is better to research defense first and then technologies that provide attack units. If you are in the beginning of a game it is recommended to first research 'Horsemen' and 'Bronze Working' to be able to build Horsemen and Phalanx's to resist the AI attacks. Concentrate next on researching Monarchy, and then focus on 'Iron Working' and 'The Wheel'. Finally, begin developing the technologies that will provide more advanced ground attack units. Anyway, try to be in the first to research or obtain Gunpowder ( Musketeers ) and Conscription (Riflemen) as this will give you good defensive units and will disencourage the AI players to attack you. One of the most annoying things of the game is the obsolescens of Barracks. When you research Gunpowder this will obsolete all your existing Barracks, but you will be able to produce Musketeers. You will have to build it another time, even though you can use the money earned when selling them. And this will happen another time when you research Mobile Warfare. This event will obsolete Barracks II, but will give you the possibility to build Armor, which is a powerful fast ground attack unit. Merveilles Bien, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de merveilles qui font des choses utiles, ici nous parlerons seulement de certaines d'entre eux, parmis les plus utiles. Notez que l'AI ne sait pas quand une découverte technologique rend obselète une merveille, ainsi elle pourra construire une merveille même si cette merveille est condamnée à être obsolète au prochain tour. Elle n'essayera pas de rechercher une technologie qui rendrait obsolete une merveille possédée par un ennemi. Pas plus qu'elle ne cessera de rechercher une technologie rendant obsolète une de ses propre merveilles. Ce sont les merveilles utiles (à mon avis) : ; Pyramides : Accorde les avantages d'un grenier à chacune de vos villes. Ainsi, vous ne devez pas construire des greniers dans chacune de vos villes. C'est utile pour les périodes où vous ne voulez pas maintenir vos villes "célébrant" dans une république ou une démocratie (guerre ? ). ; Oracle : Obsoleted par Theology. Double l'effet de chacun de vos temples. L'AI recherchera avec peine la théologie. ; Grande bibliothèque : Obsoleted par Electricity. Si les autres civilisations ont produit une bonne technologie vous pouvez arrêter la recherche et produire de l'argent comptant et des luxes pour faire vos villes se développer ! ; Académie de guerre de Sun Tzu : Obsoleted par la guerre mobile. Vous ne devez pas construire des casernes et des casernes II. Ainsi, il signifie que si vous conquérez une ville avec cette merveille vous pouvez vendre vos casernes. Il signifie également que vous devez construire des casernes III ! ; L'expédition de Magellan : Donne à toutes vos unités de mer +2 points de mouvement. C'est la merveille d'un gagnant. ; La chapelle de Michaël Angelo : Accorde les avantages d'une cathédrale à chacune de vos villes. Si vous êtes dans une République ou une démocratie vous voudrez cette merveille. ; Le théâtre de Shakespeare : Fait tous les citoyens malheureux contenue dans sa propre ville. Il est très utile de placer cette merveille dans une ville de production - alors vous pouvez construire les armées énormes sous la République ou la démocratie pour écraser vos ennemis. ; Cathédrale de J.S. Bach : Fait deux citoyens malheureux contenue dans chacune de vos villes. Une autre merveille démocratique. ; Compagnie commerciale d'A.Smith : Paye l'entretien de tous vos bâtiments qui autrement coûté un or par tour. Très utile pour de grands empires. ; Le voyage de Darwin : Fournit immédiatement deux avances libres. ; Le suffrage des femmes : Accorde les avantages d'un commissariat de police à chacune de vos villes. Si vous voulez faire les guerres dans une République ou un gouvernement Democratic vous avez besoin de cette merveille. ; Traitement pour le Cancer : Fait un malheureux citoyen contenue en tout de vos villes. Une autre merveille démocratique. ; Barrage de Hoover : Accorde les avantages d'une centrale hydro-électrique à chacune de vos villes. C'est la merveille d'un gagnant. Augmente la production et réduit la pollution. ; Projet de Manhattan : Vouloir commencer la guerre mondiale III ? ; Programme Apollo : Vouloir commencer la course de l'espace ? Bonheur Le besoin de personnes d'être heureux de vivre. Ainsi, une de vos missions dans le jeu est de maintenir votre population heureux, ou au moins contenu. Il y a trois types de citoyen : heureux, contenu et malheureux. Votre première tâche dans les premières phases du jeu est d'éviter d'avoir des villes qui chute dans le désordre. Si une ville se révolte elle ne produira pas de nourriture ni les boucliers et ni de commerce. Ainsi, vous perdrez tous les impôts, commerce et production à partir de la ville - elle ne produira rien ! Pour éviter ceci vous pouvez faire plusieurs choses : * Vous pouvez augmenter le luxe de la ville. Depuis la fenêtre principale de vue d'ensemble de ville, cliquer sur dessus du titre actuellement étant fonctionnée pour déplacer l'ouvrier de nouveau dans la ville (ajoute un caractère de « Elvis » à l'heureux/à contenu/à affichage malheureux/anarchique de personnes) * Vous pouvez augmenter le taux de luxe de votre nation entière. Vous pouvez la faire modifiant les impôts de taux dans les indicateurs/commandes de taux à la barre latérale de la carte principale. * Vous pouvez établir des améliorations dans les villes qui tournent le contenu malheureux de citoyens, par exemple temples, Colosseums et cathédrales. * Vous pouvez établir les merveilles qui gardent le contenu malheureux de citoyens, ainsi établissez Oracle, les jardins accrochants, la chapelle de Michaël Angelo, le théâtre de Shakespeare, la cathédrale de J.S. Bach, le suffrage des femmes et le traitement pour le Cancer. C'est la méthode la meilleur marché. * Si la ville, ou votre empire, produit des luxes, vous pouvez essayer d'augmenter le commerce dont la ville produit - ceci augmentera le rendement de luxe. Vous pouvez échanger les tuiles travaillées par terre pour des tuiles d'océan (ceci réduirez votre production) ou vous pouvez construire des marchés, des banques ou des bâtiments de bourse des valeurs (ceci augmentera votre or). Plus tard dans le jeu vous voudrez faire vos villes se développer aussi grandes que possible. Vous pouvez le faire en attendant la croissance normale ou vous pouvez faire votre ville "célébrer" en augmentant des luxes. Vous pouvez seulement mettre une ville dans le ravissement - 1 croissance démographique par tour - si vous êtes dans une démocratie ou un Republic. Fondamentalement, les ses mêmes qu'en haut, mais ont à l'esprit, qui la seule manière est pour augmenter les luxes, qui réduiront la science et le rendement d'impôts de vos villes. Vous pouvez essayer d'établir des améliorations pour faire aux citoyens malheureux le contenu, mais ceci ne vous aidera pas s'il n'y a pas le malheureux. Course à l'espace Une autre manière de gagner est par la course à l'espace. Elle consiste à construire un vaiseau et à l'envoyer à Alpha Centaure et qu'il soit le premier à arriver. Pour construire le vaisseau spatial vous avez besoin de rechercher la technologie Vol Spatial et que la merveille Programme Apollo soit achevé par une civilisation. Contruire le vaisseau spatial coûte très cher. Vous aurez besoin d'une production très élevée, de beaucoup d'argent et d'y consacrer pas mal de tours. Si une civilisation a commencée à batir son vaisseau avant vous vous pouvez tenter d'envoyez un vaisseau "basique" avec seulement le minimum requis pour pouvoir le lancer et tenter d'atteindre Alpha du Centaure le premier ou la première. Attention de ne pas perdre votre capitale durant la course à l'espace. Elle accueille tous les éléments que vous construisez pour votre vaisseau et vous les perdriez aussi en perdant votre capitale. Bien sur vous pouvez porter un coup d'arret à la construction des vaisseaux des autres civilisations si vous réussissez à prendre leurs capitales. C'est pour cette raison que ça n'est pas forcément une manière si pacifique de gagner. Certes en théorie il n'y a pas besoin de faire la guerre avec les autres pour gagner mais la guerre peut être neccessaire pour mettre un adversaire hors course. Vous pouvez désactiver la course à l'espace en tapant 'set spacerace 0' dans la console du serveur or dans la chatline. Par défaut la course à l'espace est activée.